Me vengaré de ti, si logro olvidar que te amo
by claudiamalfoypotter
Summary: Tras ser humillada por Draco Malfoy, Hermione se propone hacerlo sufrir. ¿Como lo logrará? Tal vez la respusta sea conocerlo mejor y conocer su punto debil. ¿Como lo lograra? Tal vez siendo su amiga, o tal vez, siendo algo más.
1. Chapter 1

Era otro simple día en la simple vida de Hermione – para sus amigos, Sangre Sucia – para sus enemigos, Granger – para los demás. Como todos los días desde que llegó a Hogwarts se despertó, aseó, colocó su siempre inmaculadamente limpio uniforme, revisó por enésima vez que todos sus deberes estén adecuadamente hechos y bajó a desayunar con sus amigos: Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

Veamos que clases tenemos hoy….mmmmm…pociones… Espero que hayas hecho tu tarea Ronald Weasley! Ya sabes lo "tolerante" que es Snape con los griffindors y especialmente con nosotros tres! – dijo herms irónicamente.

Lo se, lo se y por supuesto que hice los 2 PERGAMINOS que el pelo grasiento ese nos dejó. – dijo ron enojado.

Shhhhhhh. Ron! No puedes hablar así de un profesor. Sobretodo siendo un prefecto – dijo herms con cara de profesora impaciente.

Ron estuvo a punto de responderle pero harry intervino diciendo que el desayuno no era para hablar de esas cosas y que gracias a su pequeña discusión iban a llegar tarde sino se iban en ese instante.

Se pararon para irse cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su trabajo en su dormitorio. Ron iba a hacer un comentario pero cuando abrió la boca para hacerlo, herms ya estaba a medio camino en las escaleras.

que dices harry, la esperamos?

Mejor vamos yendo, sino Snape va a tener excusa de castigarnos a los tres y va a ser peor. Ademas, herms no querria que nos castigarán por su culpa. Cierto?

Cierto, vamonos.

Hermione iba corriendo con sus 5 pergaminos ( en dos no habia entrado toda la información que snape habia pedido) cuando tropezó con alguien que la tumbó al piso.

Malfoy!

Granger! Además de sangre sucia, torpe – dijo draco con una sonrisa burlona mientras veía a una hermione furiosa en el piso. Si no fueras una sangre sucia tal vez te ayudaría a pararte, pero tu sabes que la basura pertenece al piso.

No eres mas que un estúpido niño engreído, asi que no creas que lo que me dices me ofende! – dijo hermione queriendo aguantarse las lagrimas de rabia.

A no? Pues entonces no te afectará que te diga que eres una sangre sucia inmunda, que necesitas sacarte buenas notas porque sin ellas no eres nada, una asquerosa NADA!

PLAFFFFF. La mano de hermione había golpeado la mejilla del apuesto Draco Malfoy. Y él la acorralo contra las frias paredes del pasillo haciendole daño.

- Solo por esta vez ignorare el asco que me da tocarte para advertirte que no soy un enemigo facil de vencer y que si vuelves a tocarme no voy a dudar ni un instante en destruirte.- dijo draco tranquilamente.

- Sueltame Malfoy me estás lastimando- dijo hermione llorando.

- Ruegame que te suelte.

- No voy a hacerlo!

- Entonces acostumbrate al dolor – empujándola más contra la pared.

- esta bien! Te ruego que me sueltes – dijo hermione llorando humillada.

El la solto haciendola caer de rodillas y se fue.

Ella se quedo y juro que se vengaría.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexa Hiwatari y lauramalfoygin muchas gracias por sus reviews. Aquí va el segundo capítulo.**

Capitulo 2

Hermione no fue directamente a la clase de pociones. En ese momento la hermione-prefecta-perfecta desapareció para dejar paso a la siempre escondida adolescente que se sentía humillada por nada menos que su peor enemigo. Sabía que malfoy disfrutaba ver como ella se alteraba con lo que el decía y no se inmutaba con lo que ella le respondia.

Bien, a la indiferencia podemos jugar los dos – pensó herms en voz alta mientras lavaba su cara – pero eso no es suficiente, tiene que haber algo más. Tiene que haber una forma de hacerte sufrir, de hacerte retorcer de dolor. De hacerte llorar.

Hermione no se reconocía a si misma hablando así. La parte racional que siempre mostraba le decía que el tiempo se encargaría de hacer pagar a malfoy todo lo que la habia hecho sufrir, no solo a ella, también a ron, a harry.

La parte irracional de ella le decía que Malfoy era un ser humano, tal vez no lo muestre, pero tiene un punto débil. Que si se esforzaba iba a descubrirlo y así, obtener su tan deseada venganza.

Hermione escucho por primera vez, a su parte irracional.

Ya había transcurrido la primera hora de clases cuando estaba lista para salir. Tenía sus pergaminos en la mano y se dirigía a clases de pociones. Cuando llegó sintió temor a lo que le diría Snape, pero de todas formas entró. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a todos trabajando en parejas. Ron y Harry la miraban preocupados. Draco Malfoy era el único sentado solo, la miró y le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa que ella ignoró.

Señorita Granger espero que tenga una muy buena excusa para llegar una hora tarde.- dijo snape seguró de lo contrario.

Lo que pasó fue que me olvide el trabajo que dejó en mi dormitorio – en ese momento comenzó a cambiar la historia – y como me dolía mucho la cabeza aproveché en tomar una pastilla que una amiga me recomendó, lo que nó sabia era que la pastilla producía sueño como efecto secundario y…

Srta. Granger su historia es demasiado larga y me está dando un dolor de cabeza, deme su trabajo y sientese a trabajar. Tienen una hora para preparar en parejas la pocion que acaba de aparecer en el pizarrón. Señorita Granger, usted trabaje con el Sr. Malfoy.

Hermione se dirigió hasta donde estaba Malfoy y comenzó a apuntar la receta sin decirle nada, sin mirarlo.

Así que un dolor de cabeza Granger – hablo malfoy divertido.

Tú eres un dolor de cabeza Malfoy – respondió Hermione lacónicamente.

Veo que no estamos de buen humor…

Imposible estar de buen humor cuando se está contigo.

Oh no me digas que sigues molesta por lo de hace un rato.

Esta bien, te digo que no estoy molesta por lo de hace un rato.

Dime la verdad.

La verdad es que quiero que dejes de hablar estupideces y comencemos a trabajar.

De acuerdo, señorita Granger.

Comenzaron a trabajar. Draco en el fondo quería ahorcarla pero se contuvo.

FLASHBACK

Que haces Draco?

Nada importante, Zabini. Qué quieres?

Te interesa una apuesta?

Se te acabó el dinero?

Tu sabes que tengo vicios un poco caros.

Y que gano yo?

Divertirte, acostarte una chica guapa y demostrar que eres el mejor.

Ya tienes mi atención. Quien es la chica?

Granger.

Granger… Granger va a ser un trabajo difícil, pero satisfactorio. Te imagina la reacción de potter y weasley cuando sepan que su querida amiguita se esta acostando conmigo?

Te dije que te iba a interesar. cEntonces aceptas?

Acepto.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK,

Draco miró a Hermione y sonrió.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**Disculpen que hoy no conteste los reviews de cada uno pero les agradezco por haberme escrito y me disculpo por no haber escrito antes. **

**Aquí les va el tercer capito y espero que sea mas largo que los anteriores.**

Al terminar la clase Hermione se sentia agotada, Snape habia sido especialmente exigente en el color de la pocion y le habia tomado mucho trabajo conseguir el color perfecto. Ademas habia tenido que trabajar sola ya que malfoy no habia sido de ayuda porque todo el rato se la paso leyendo una revista de quitddich. Iba camino a su sala comun cuando se encontro con Neville y el le dijo que la Sra. Pomfrey la estaba buscando.

Perfecto!- penso hermione.- justo lo que necesitaba. Ir a ver a la Sra. Pomfrey después de una clase doble de pociones.

Muy a su pesar se dirigio a la enfermeria y al abrir la puerta se encontro a la señora pomfrey intentando volver la nariz de un muchacho a su tamaño normal. Cuando la vio, la invito a pasar a su despacho mientras se desocupaba. Unos minutos después regreso.

Señorita Granger. Temo que tengo malas noticias respecto a su salud.

Pero yo no me siento mal. He perdido un poco de peso y me siento muy cansada pero eso seguro se debe al estrés de estar en el colegio.

Tiene razon en algo de lo que ha dicho. Si ha perdido peso y sí, eso se debe al estrés de los estudios. Pero temo que es algo más grave. Usted tiene una anemia muy severa y sus defensas están bajísimas. Eso es muy peligroso, sobretodo con este clima. He hablado con el profesor dumbledore y la profesora mcgonagall y todos pensamos que lo mejor es que usted salga del colegio unas semanas.

No puedo dejar el colegio.

Es lo mas recomendable señorita granger.

Tiene que haber otra forma no puedo dejar el colegio!

Señorita granger, tiene que regresar a su casa.

No, no puedo regresar a mi casa, no voy a regresar a mi casa! – hermione estaba muy exaltada y sudaba mucho

Señorita granger, es lo mejor!

No! No es lo mejor! No puedo regresar a mi casa cuando mis papas se estan divorciando. Por que cree que no como? Porque me siento demasiado infeliz para comer. Porque cree que solo estudio todo el dia? Para no tener que pensar en mis padres. No puedo regresar a casa! No quiero regresar a casa, no quiero… no quiero… no quie….

De pronto harmione sintio que todo se volvia borroso y se comenzaba a mover, después no recordó mas…

Cuando se desperto, hermione sentia la cabeza muy pesada y le dolian mucho los brazos y las piernas. Ademas estaba confundida. Al abrir los ojos se acordo de lo que paso con la sra pomfrey y le dieron ganas de llorar, pero en ese instante la vio llegar y seco las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer de sus ojos.

Señorita Granger, se siente mejor?

Si, me duelen la cabeza y me siento muy muy cansada.

Era de suponerse. Usted se exalto mucho mientras hablábamos. Era exactamente eso lo que queria prevenir cuando le dije que se fuera a su casa, pero veo que eso no la va a tranquilizar. Si usted promete estudiar menos, comer mas y utilizar parte de su tiempo libre fuera de la biblioteca, yo creo que se puede quedar. La profesora mcgonagall a amenazado con expulsarla si no estudia menos. Digame, que otras cosas le gustan además de leer?

Bueno, siempre me gusto la musica, era muy buena en el piano pero no practico hace tiempo...

Muy bien entonces. Hay un salon al lado de la bruja tuerta, ahi va a encontrar un piano. Puede usarlo cuando quiera.

Muchas gracias.

De nada. Bueno siga descansando. Por cierto, le conte a los señores potter y weasley lo que sucede conusted y ellos amablemente se ofrecieron a cuidar de que no la expulsen. Confio bastante en ellos y se que a partir de mañana ellos no van a permitir que deje de comer o que piense en los problemas de su casa. No se si quiere que los haga pasar. Estan esperando verla hace un par de horas.

Me encantaria verlos.

Hermione sonrio por dentro, se sentia agradecida de tener tan buenos amigos. Solo algo hacia que en ese momento no se sintiera feliz y no era precisamente el divorcio de sus padres sino otra palabra que comienza con D. Draco. Draco Malfoy


	4. NOTA

**Ya me di cuenta que el capitulo es muy corto. La verdad parece que fuera mas largo cuando lo escribo que cuando lo veo publicado. En fin, me vuelvo a disculpar y PROMETO QUE VOY A ESCRIBIR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PRONTO Y QUE VA A SER UN CAPITULO MAS LARGO. **


End file.
